Angel's Kiss and Demon's Fire
by AliceLiddel
Summary: "Can i ask you something?" she said to the surgeon of death and he looked up to the brown haired girl "Do you ever regret meeting me?" then their was deep silence. it's the same as my old story but I had to delete due to some..corrections
1. Angel's and Demon's

chapter 1:Angels and Demons

Vine stared at the stage boringly,she thought this was an auditorium that held play presentations but it seems like she was caught at the slave auction she pitied all the people being sold but none the less she hated saboady right now..well it's because she was suppose to have a vacation but it seems like all eleven super rookies were here right now and in any minute marines will be bursting in here and she was gonna be in trouble again but not even the super rookie pirate right next to her noticed that she was Yagami D. Vine one of the leaders of the revolution that is wanted for 750,000,000 Belli but she knew who the guy next to her was she identified him as Trafal-guy law the surgeon of death wanted for 200,000,000 yes she didn't know how to say his name since it was too 'long' for her taste,while their was Mugiwara (straw hat) Monkey D. Luffy wanted for 300,000,000 and then their also was Eustass kidd wanted for 350,000,000 but she knew they were strong men but not just strong enough,she started to get very drowsy and she didn't notice she fell asleep on the shoulder of the surgeon of death and that made Law a bit jumpy when he saw a girl fall asleep on his shoulder,he stared at the girl for a minute,she had brown hair with red strikes,white skin,and had red lips...her outfit was not very ordinary for she wore a dress to her knee that had a hood and a red sash around her waist,black stockings but it looked like she wore pants and boots that were color brown that match her white dress with long noticed she had a tattoo just like his but instead of writing the word D-E-A-T-H she had the word 'A-N-G-E-L' on her right fingers while 'D-E-M-O-N' on her somewhat looked very familiar put he just couldn't place it.

Immediately Vine was awoken by a sound of a gun firing "Wowza!" she half yelled and she said sorry to him just like how Bepo does it. people started panicking and rushing to the exits,she shrug and said to herself why is it that pirates do weird shit all the time? She sat their watching everyone fighting here and their and if something is about to hit her she just made it disappear "you know you could all shut the hell up!" Vine yelled looking at them boringly and the three captains glared at her murderously and vine raised her hands up and said "just suggesting...your causing mass of destruction..." and all three captains yelled "your in no position to order me!" and her lips curled to a smile and a man went out of the big hole in the middle of the stage and stared at everyone and some started to fall one by one and I yelled "Silvers Rayleigh!" he stared at Vine and bowed his head as she approached to hug him and thank him for helping her back at Wano he stared at the mermaid and her neck chain went off and Vine said "Arigato Rayleigh-san for last time" all he did was smiled and the three supernova captains started to argue who was going to get all the marines outside and Vine just noticed something,their are marines outside and that made her scream and panic "DAMN IT!DAMN IT!" she cursed and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her even the three supernovas stopped arguing and stared at her except Luffy who still was arguing with them even if the two other supernovas were staring at vine's very soul. "can you get rid of the marines please?" Vine said with a pleading face and Kidd snickered and said "what have you done to them?" Vine stared at kidd boringly and said "let's just say they hate me too much...plus i'm too lazy to fight and I'm on vacation...".

no one knew she was Yagami D. Vine yet since her hood was up "we know your in their Monkey D. Luffy,Eustass Kidd,Trafalgar Law!" Vine wiped the sweat of her face and sighed happily,she was happy that the marines didn't know about her being in here and she wanted to get out without a fight since she was so lazy and she was on vacation and Ivankanov-san might kill her if she makes a show here and she did not wanted that to happen especially if Ivankanov-san lets her do "that" punishment again and that started to send chills down her spine she did not want to repeat 'that' punishment."alright kill all the marines out their..GO GO!" vine said sheepishly under the hood to the three captains and Law stared at her intently and said "whoever you are Ms. you are in no position to order us since we are captains of pirate crew..." and Vine cut him off and said "Hai..Hai..I know you hate being ordered!but i'd rather be killed by three of you than to go back and have to do 'that' again" she started to shiver,she didn't seemed to fear death in Law's perspective she seemed better to be killed in their hands than to whatever she is talking about "...then it's settled I'll be the one to clean up the marines" kidd said proudly and Luffy pouted and said "I will!" and Law smirked and said "what annoying and pesky little kids...I'll be the one" but it seemed like Kidd didn't mind Law and Luffy so he went out ahead but they two also went out after that and started to fight the marines and Vine sighed in relief "Vine why don't you want to fight?" Rayleigh-san's voice rang thorough her ears and she shrug and said "my bounty keeps rising and rising every time i do a teeny tiny bit of trouble and Ivankanov-san is scolding me for doing reckless stuff..." he smiled and said "you could be excuse...I mean the marines are crowding the place" she gave out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head "yeah...and i'll be dancing around without a head in no time..." Rayleigh-san raised an eyebrow and She said "hehe...i should get going before more marines arrive" he nodded and said "that would be the best thing to do right now...take care..." She smiled and nodded and went to the back door exit

when she opened the door she was surprised by a group of marines and her eyes widen and Vine said "ugh..hi?" the marines eyes bulge out of their sockets "Yagami D. Vine also known as Black Angel Vine surrender now!" Vine's eyebrow twitched she may be scared of Ivankanov-san but right now she has to break her promise and did the marines think she'd surrender that easily?what did they think she was stupid?it's like digging her own grave for god's sake,her hood fell down and her hair color went back to red and her eye color went back to cold steel grey and instead of her dress she wore a Black Lolita mixed with red and her hair in a tight ponytail and a giant scythe on her left hand and she smirked and said "I'm sorry Ivankanov-san" cannon balls started to fire and she only said one thing "be gone..." all the guns,canons,and everything was gone in an instance and i said "i'll be going now and stop making my bounty higher!" she shrug and passed in front of the three supernovas with out a word and their was eerily silence and the marine captain yelled "it's h-her!...b-black a-angel v-vine!" she stared at their weapons and said "be gone!" and as it was before the weapons were all gone and she shrug and her hair went back to brown with red streaks and her eyes to innocent blue "one more black angel vine i hear from your mouth i swear i'm all gonna hunt you down and bring you to the depths of hell or slit your throats out either of that is fine for me..are we clear?" Vine said innocently but her choice of words were not so much innocent,the three supernovas were having a weird feeling since the girl they saw panicking a while ago was the one who could defeat a group of marines without a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek, she could even bring the marines to the ground by just hearing her name or seeing a picture of her was like giving people heart attacks.

"Bartholomew Kuma is here!" a marine said and that made her leapt for joy,her friend was here but she had to keep it low profile since she might cause Kuma to go to jail and suddenly two look a like of Kuma's went out and Vine twitched that wasn't kuma!that was the px-5!she was pissed on whoever made that stupid idea because if she finds out whoever was in charged of the damn project will have his/her throat slit out "that's it! i hate you PX-5 I'm so gonna crush you!" She pointed a finger at the two Px-5 and said "explode!" and they did,they started to over heat and BOOM! and Vine stared at the marines and said "whose next in line?" and they all shivered and ran away while she jogged away from the auction house and saw a yellow submarine that seemed to be like no one was in their and she silently went in and went in a random room.

She flick the light switch on and she saw she was in a room and saw a lot of medical books,papers,pens scattered at the table and she started to think that a doctor must've owned this room, she started to hear grunts and noises and she hid at the bottom of the bed and she saw the door open from the bottom of the bed "captain were ready to submerge...were waiting for your command!" shachi said "alright let's get going and by the way shachi do you know anybody who went in my room?i remembered closing all the lights before going out...did anyone went in my room?..." law said and shachi wondered and said "no captain..i'll be taking my leave now captain if you don't mind" Law nodded and shachi went out,oh crap the lights Vine hissed in her mind how could she have been so stupid to not leave the lights off?damn it she closed her eyes and muttered invisible and she was invisible in a second she sighed in relief on the other hand Law started to look around the room to check if anyone had went in but when he checked under his beds,table,and stuff it seemed like no one was their so he stripped his clothes and went in the bathroom while Vine looked around and sighed in relief and she tiptoed to the door but just when she was about to reach the handle the bathroom door opened to reveal Law half naked and and his bottom part was wrapped around a towel and her eyes widen "uh...uh..Hi?hehe..."she said nervously.

I had to delete the first story since I didn't really know how to fix it gomene~ but I'll work on it see ya!Reviews arigato~


	2. Caught In Action

**disclaimer:**I don't own one piece Oda-san does..I only own Vine and the other OC's

Chapter 2:Caught In Action! *Vine's P.O.V*

"S-sorry" i said while turning a wee bit red and his eyes widen and he said "no wonder the light's were open.." he sighed deeply and continued ".. do you mind?We'll talk about this once i have my clothes.." i awkwardly nodded and went out quickly,damn him...I cursed under my breath and after a few minutes of patiently waiting Mr.'trafal-guy' told me to come in and he was already clothed "so..." i said breaking the awkward silence..."what are you doing onboard my ship?" he said straight forwardly and I stared at him for a minute and said "what if i don't want to tell you?" he raised his eyebrow and said "then i can always throw you overboard" his not serious is he? "listen Trafal-guy..." i said trying to give him an answer "it's trafalgar for your information" he said with a serious face "oh whatever...listen I was just running away from a bunch of crappy marines who always minded other people's business!" I said giving him a glare and his lips curled into a smile..I hate it when he does that he might be plotting something devious!

"Alright i'll give you three choices my crew,B. refer to letter A. or C refer to both A and B"

i twitched an eyebrow their was not a choice for me to pick! "I pick or...listen if you don't remember correctly i'm from the revolution not a pirate!" I yelled losing my 'cool' and he gave out a chuckle and he sat down on his chair and leaned on it and he said "may i ask you what is the difference of us pirates and you revolutionaries?" so his testing my patience ey?it's good he actually still has his head intact "we the revolutionaries seek for equality in this world and we frankly don't hurt the innocent,we are not interested treasures or in one piece!while you pirates are not seeking for equality but doing whatever shit you want!you slaughter both the innocent and the evil and are so greedy that you can't even share a wee bit of your treasure to others!" I said and I crossed my arms on my chest "but we still have one common enemy don't we?the world government" He said ending his sentence with an evil smirk and he was right the world government was our one common enemy and he sure doesn't want to lose the argument,"i don't really care..I'd rather die than to work for a pirate..." i said and he smirked and stood up from his 'comfortable' position and unsheathe his nodachi "then I'll kill you since you actually begged for it.." he said

"oh?you want to kill me?you sound stupid than I thought Trafal-guy..."

I said with a smirk when he was about to slash his nodachi I made my katana appear and blocked his attacked "why fight me when you could've asked me politely? after all i am a lady" I said with a smirk and his eyes widen,he was frankly right on top of me while his nodachi is a few inches away from my neck and my katana was also a few inches away from his "sorry" he muttered under his breath and he quickly got up and I got rid of the dust on my dress "I'm just kidding..I'll join your crew no need to get all mad about little shit...Now Trafal-guy.." he stared at me with an evil glint eye and said "It's trafalgar and if you have problems with my last name you better call me Law..." I chuckled and said "whatever you say but -guy is better...as I was saying I don't like being pushed,you should know that since I'm a girl,no matter how violent a woman gets you always have to treat her one of a kind...I will say yes but you have to agree to my condition..." he raised his eyebrow and said "I can quit whenever I want to...if I want to quite tomorrow I can do that...I am part of the revolution after all am I not?have i got myself clear?" i sticked my hand out and he shake it and said with that annoying smirk "crystal...now your sharing bunk beds with one of your crew mates named Penguin...make sure to introduce yourself...properly..." he gave out a chuckle in the make's this guy think think I'm gonna kill him?sheesh

He then lead me to a room with two single sized bed with a table and two different closets and a single bathroom,honestly I didn't care if people saw me naked i'm just worried when I see people naked,it creeps the hell out of me..weird me...and the door creaked opened and it revealed a guy with a hat with penguin written across it "You must be penguin...I'm Yagami D. Vine..." I said with a very sincere smile and I stick out my hand for him to shake and he shake it and said "Nice to meet you...are you new?" i nodded and said "We're room mates actually Trafal-guy placed me here with you..so I guess were bunk mates.." he nodded awkwardly and sweatdropped and said "uh...it's pronounce Trafalgar just so you won't get scolded and you might as well want to start calling him captain...so do..you..want..to um..let me show you the ropes?" he started covering his nose,was he having a nose bleed? I walked closer and said "Ugh..penguin?are you alright?" he somehow nodded but immediately flew back to the wall and I helped him up and said "I should get you some first aide..." I started walking while Penguin was giving me directions to the clinic and when I went in it was pretty deserted so I told penguin to sit down and I got a first aide kit and got some tissue and wiped off the blood off his nose and said "pinch your nose bridge to stop the bleeding and don't lay down you might bleed again..." i got an ice pack and said "it must be too hot so just put this at your nose bridge alright?" he nodded and said thank you while I rinsed the blood off my hands and i heard a voice said "what are you doing at my infirmary ?" I twitched my eye how... wonderful! fate must LOVE torturing me!

"Oh penguin had a nose bleed I had to get an ice pack..." and he stared at me for a minute and said "You ate the Imagination fruit am I right?" I nodded and he said "why don't you just let it appear then?" I rolled my eyes and said "Oh whatever -guy you know I needed to go to somewhere cold so the bleeding could stop.." he stared at me again creepily and said "are you practicing medicine?" and I nodded "well yes..I started studying when i was 14 under someone but my father was a doctor and a samurai while my mother was a pirate and a cook.." I said

I looked at where penguin was staying but he was long gone already "So..your father was a samurai..." it wasn't a question but more of a statement and I nodded "he died when i was about two...a month or so after the pirate king was executed I don't really remember that much though...when I was thirteen my mom died because she caught a bad decease that struck Wano,Rayleigh took me in until i was fifteen until i was able to join the revolution... dragon helped me and Ivankanov-san too...Wano is a good place you know just in case you're visiting..." I said while staring out the window "...the world government has never really set foot on that island" I said and he raised an eyebrow and said "why?" I chuckled and said "the world government is not our leaders their but samurai's my father used to be one but he was slain because they said he did something that wasn't even his fault..." I smiled and stared at Trafal-guy "now tell me why are you asking?" he crossed his arms and said "just curious I mean your my crew mate right?" I shrug and said "Listen -guy I wanted to ask you something..." he stared at me with cold grey eyes and I said "just one question that has been bugging me...are you cold and heartless?" I shrug after that question and he chuckled and said "well do you want me to be?" I smiled and said "No thanks...I'll be doing my duties...oh yes what are my duties?" he smiled and went out,leaving me dumb struck but he went back in with a mop,bucket,and a rug "clean the whole submarine..." he said with a smirk and I got the mop,bucket,and rug and muttered while walking away"you really are a cold and heartless bastard..." he smirk and said "come again?" i placed a fake smile and said "nothing..I said your the best captain.." and he smiled and said "oh remember to do the dishes,cook,and do the laundry!" A vein popped in my head "damn him" i muttered under my breath.

chores!chores!T-T I piety my character but she's a woman she can do it! feel free to put some reviews their under see ya!


	3. True story!

**Disclaimer:i don't own one piece Oda-san does!**

**GOMENE!internet bug down since we had a really big storm...I have my update schedule ready...I'll update this story every wednesday,friday,saturday,and sunday...thank you...and reviews please?**

**Now here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3:True story?! *Vine's P.O.V*

I mopped the deck while smiling,of course i was used to it!I was a damn woman for his information!i started muttering curses under my breath while grudgingly mopping the floor and I suddenly had an idea maybe I could dance,oh yes dancing would be good i started humming a tune of a piece on my violin and i kept dancing with the tune and before I knew it I was done mopping the whole submarine and I heard a clap and that sure made me froze "hey..your good..." a red head said and a raven haired guy right next to him nodded and he said "I agree with shachi you must be Vine-chan...I'm Cris and this guy here is Shachi..." the red head named Shachi smiled and waved at me and he said "you must be Dark Angel Vine..why are you called dark angel anyways?" i smiled at him innocently and said "you see I have a face of an innocent angel,brown hair with red streaks and calm ocean blue eyes but the way i fight is like a dark angel maybe like a fallen angel from heaven,Marines said I have the body of an angel but is a dark demon in me...plus I threaten the marines and the world government a lot...they hated me ever since they first laid eyes on me..." they nodded and Cris said "how much is your bounty?" I shrug and said "I hate my bounty..i hated it when the government first gave me a bounty..." they leaned closer and I continued "My first bounty was when i was 16,it was 200million.." and that made them fall down and i could hear them saying "that's the bounty of the captain is she some kind of devil?" i laughed and said "then my second was when i was 18 I had 400 million,then it rose again when I was 19 to 600 million then it rose again this year to 750 million belli..I actually hate having a bounty on my head...they're like going to you every where...there will be a marine to get you on the other island then another bounty hunteron the next...it's damn annoying and prissy that makes me want to destroy all the world government's offices..." and i heard someone said "oh really ?" and I twitched an eyebrow and said " -guy don't be an annoying bastard that just keeps popping anywhere at anytime!if you do that again i'm not really sure with what I'll do to you..." and he chuckled "Your lucky you still have your head intact" I muttered and he stared at me and raised an eyebrow and gave a cold sadistic smirk "Oh you still have to clean the bathroom,the kitchen,do the laundry and household cleaning..." he said and I glared at him and muttered "bastard" under my breath and went in the bathroom and my face almost turned green at the sight of it,their was mold!mold I tell you!and icky grime!

I started to shiver..I promise I saw something move "I hate being a woman" I cursed and made a dozen of maids appear and I said "Clean..." and they started cleaning why haven't I think of this before?After an hour everything was shimmering literally!like a diamond!I made all the maids disappear and proceeded to the kitchen and did the same "Oh so you're making use of your devil fruit powers?tsk.." a cold voice said and I turned around to see "Trafal-guy" holding a book "Why is that illegal?Last time I checked pirates don't have rules your outlaws.." I said and he chuckled coldly and went closer "My submarine...My rules..." he said and that was it I had enough!I kicked him at his part and he immediately fell to his knees "I told you to stay out of my way!" I said and I immediately left what if I damaged it too much that he can't have children!?oh wait his a doctor he'll find a way..i immediately hummed a tune of my violin and suddenly I saw Cris running "Oh hey Vine have you seen captain?" he asked and I nodded "At the kitchen clinging on to his life" i said calmly and he raised an eyebrow and ran to the kitchen and I went up the deck and saw the clear view of the ocean and made a violin appear "Mama you love the song Binks' sake right?since I'm on the sea I'll play just for you..." I said with a smile, mother was a musician and a cook on the pirate king's ship that's why Rayleigh knew us and she was devastated to see one of her best friends die on the execution stake but also happy that she was able to see him before his last breath,I was only two years old but when the pirate king saw me in the crowd with my mom he smiled at me and my mom,I wanted to be a pirate but it felt like I didn't go with it.I placed the violin on my hand and played the song and started singing with it

"...Nami go odoru ya,doramu narase okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo...YOHOHOHOHO YOHOHOHO...YOHOHOHOHO..."

but before I could finish the song I dropped the violin and started crying "That was a wonderful song where did you get it?" a voice said and I turned around and saw Law leaning at the door post and I wiped the tears of my eyes "the half of my story I told you was a big fat lie..." I said out loud and he stared at me wide eyes "and your telling me this because?" he said and I wrapped my hands around my top body for warmth "I'll answer any of your questions just for today so you better be good at asking captain..." i said and he sat down and motioned me to sit right next to him "the truth is my mother wasn't killed by a diseases..." I said and the wind blew past my face and I closed my eyes reminiscing the old times "..i killed her..." i muttered but he somehow didn't catch it "What do you mean your mom wasn't.." he said but he trailed off when he saw me laughing like a mad "I'm just kidding..your such an.." but I noticed he stood up and left without saying a word and I smiled sadly "another lie..." I muttered sadly and closed my eyes.

**Ah yes she has an incurable diseases sad right?tsk tsk..if you've watch ghost whisperer their was the same diseases in one of the episodes,I forgot what it was but it was caused by bread!*shiver* *shiver* but thanks for reading...see ya in the next update!**


	4. Isle of Women

**Disclaimer:I don't own one piece Oda-san does!**

**I present to you the fourth chaper of Angel's kiss and demon's fire!**

Chapter 4:Isle of Women -Vine's P.O.V-

"Tell me why we're saving straw hat again?" I said to Shachi and he stared at me and sighed "Captain says his going to be a interesting enemy in the future..." He said and I raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't it be much easier if he let's his enemies die or something?Holy mother of fuckers what's Ivan-san doing here!?" I said when I saw a familiar short purple haired person and I almost fainted and when I saw Law bringing Luffy in and when we were quite far from the marine ford the door was still open and Bepo kept pleading for him to close it until I saw something flew in "a straw hat?" I muttered looking at what Law was took sometime actually to patch up Luffy because after he did we stopped and I checked out what was happening and saw Ivan-san their which made my eyes bulge out but I still had to greet him "Ivan-san!" I yelled and he turned around and saw me "OH!Vine-chan!you joined a pirate crew?that's very surprising!Is the man over their your boyfriend?" Ivan-san said and my eyes widen

"BAKA!I'm not falling in love with a sadistic psychopath!" I yelled

that comment made him chuckle "I have to tell you something..." he said and he turned serious and I stared at him "Mugiwara boy is the son of Dragon..." he said and that made me choke my own saliva "I-I didn't know even know he had a son not to mention a family..." I said trying to regain my breath "I know and if this comes out to the world he would be known as Monkey D. Dragon..." he said and I stared at the sea "So Dragon-san also carries the will of D?" I muttered and Ivan-san raised his eyebrows "Well I must be going my mission is done..?Bye Vine.." he said and I went back in the submarine and sat down at my room.

Flashback

"Mama?" I said and Mother looked at me and smiled sadly "Did you know what the D. meant on our middle initial?" she said with a sigh and I shook my head "the government plans to exterminate us...since we are dangerous they say..they'll kill every last person with the will of D." she said with a sigh.

"Ray-san what do you know of the will of D?" I said while training and he smirk "If i told you know it will change you...it is better to know it yourself...but if you want to know now i will be happy to tell you every single detail" he said and I stopped and made my katana disappear "Never mind I'd rather not know since you make it sound uber creepy" I said and he chuckled

End Of Flashback

"the will of D?" I muttered holding my necklace around my neck "...just what is it?" i said to myself and I went out of the submarine and sat down in the island and took a bite of a apple and i could see shachi and penguin arguing with bepo " -guy were are we?" I said turning to see Trafal-guy talking to a blonde haired girl but she ran back to her friends and I went near him "were are we Mr. Trafal-guy?" I said to him and he stared at me "the Isle of women..." he said calmly and I scrunched my nose "No wonder the boys were having nose bleeds...they should have more nosebleeds if they visit fish man island..the mermaids their are very beautiful and nice..." I said but when I turned around Law wasn't their anymore "...Baka.." I muttered and immediately I saw the submarine shaking a lot "...He woke up..." I muttered and immediately he started running outside yelling Ace and my crew mates tried stopping him as he ran but he was able to throw them off the road "..Let him grieve.." I said calmly looking up the sky and everyone stared at me "...It's normal..I did that once so let him grieve...he just lost his brother in his bare hands..." I said and everyone started going back to were they left off.

"Ray-san what are you doing here?" I said to Rayleigh and he smiled "I'm here to check on Luffy...Such bad tragedy right?" he said with a sigh and I nodded "I have to get going we're leaving bye Ray-san I hope to see you again" i said as I saw Cris telling me it's time to go.

**gomene if it's short...what is the will of D?hm?I didn't want to let my OC know it since i want to go with the flow of one piece but all I know is that the will of D has this trait were they aren't afraid of death well except for blackbeard..almost everyone who died that has the will of D was smiling like Gol D. Roger,Portgas D. Ace,Jaguar D. Saul and when Luffy was in Logue town he was smiling at the execution stake ah I want to have that tooxD reviews please?**


	5. Stupidity runs in my blood

**disclaimer:I don't own one piece Oda-san does**

**Here's the fifth chapter of angels kiss and demons fire..enjoy!**

Chapter 5:Stupidity runs in my blood -Vine's P.O.V-

"Stupid Law..Stupid law" I cursed while mopping the deck,I hate him!

-Flashback-

"We won't go to the New World yet.." law said and my spirit almost went out of my body as I heard that and I argued with him but he won since he came up with a damn good excuse "..we don't want to be involved in those piety fights..".

-end of flashback-

I should've come up with a damn better excuse...Law confiscated my map and my new world Log pose and said he was gonna use it and I can't get it and he said that my condition was canceled!he said he can only let me go if he wants too "tricky bastard..." i muttered while grudgingly mopping the bloody damn floor "...Are you talking about me ?" a familiar voice said "...Nope not at all trafal-guy.." I said with a sigh and I accidentally splashed the dirty water on the deck and I cursed myself and he went closer to pick it up but I picked it up anyways before he crept closer "..You know I hate it when your very calm and you have a very weird not to mention creepy smile on your face it's like giving me the "I'm plotting something devious" I said and I quoted the end which made him chuckle "Can we change that then?" he said and I scrunched my nose and was about to say something until someone yelled "..LAND!" and I shrug and picked up the bucket and went in and placed the mop and the bucket in the broom closet.

It was a tropical island so I changed to my baggy shorts and a loose sweat shirt with sneakers and tied my in a tight ponytail,Law keep's saying that I should wear the 'uniform' but I said that it would be weird that i was wearing matching outfits with the boys and some of them were too loose that my back or my 'unwanted to be seen' would be shown or too tight that it's making me hard to breath so it's definatly a big No No. I bought something to eat and followed the group to the inn

"Oh -guy would you like some bread?I heard this town makes the best bread.."

everyone froze and i raised an eyebrow "what?" i said and Shachi went near me "captain hates bread" he whispered and I nodded and smiled and went near him "..It's delicious..Taste it..." I said jokingly and he glared at me which made me get the bread away from his face "...More for me.." I said and i munched my bread happily and he left the inn with his crew while I was left alone in my room and I closed my eyes and reminiscing good old memories

Dream

I was in a familiar place,a valley of daises and green grasses,It was more of a memory and I turned around and saw the 12 year old me and my mom teaching me to play the violin.

"Alright you got it all correct Vine..You officially now know how to read notes!I'm so proud of my baby!" mom said and she pinched my cheeks softly but then rain started pouring "...Vine why did you kill me!?" mom yelled she was wearing the same white dress but their was blood stains in the middle and she was crying and I wasn't in the valley of flowers already I was in hell!the flowers were dead,fire surrounded the place,dead bodies loitering the ground and they were crows eating them! and a crow went to my mom's shoulder and started pecking on her too and my eyes widen in horror,I ran to her and when I tried shooing the crow away it just wouldn't!

then when my mom looked at me her eyes were closed and I tried budging her to move away but then she started exploding!literally!her eyeballs popped out of the sockets and she was moving fast and when she did explode the blood she had spluttered through my face,every dead body came to me scratching my skin out yelping my name calling for help and all I could do was yell. (LOL if you've played Alice the madness returns you know what I mean)

End of dream

My eyes were awaken by the sound of my den den mushi ringing,my palms were sweating and my whole body is also sweating a lot "Moshi Moshi?" I said with a sigh " are you alright?you sound...tired.." a voice said and I immediately knew who it was ".. trafal-guy I'm fine and yes I'm tired since you woke me up from a nap but what made you call?" I said scratching my hair lightly "...We are at the nearby bar in the inn in case you wanted to know.." he said and I could her voices their "..OH?how kind of you trafal-guy...I'll be their in a jiffy" i said "..Thank you by the way..." I continued and bit my bottom lip and I saw the den den mushi smirk "..for what?" he said and I smiled "for waking me up.." i said and placed the den den mushi down.I went in the shower and had a warm shower and made my back faced the mirror and saw a large straight scar from my top back to my lower back,it was quite deep since it had a stitch and my spinal column was almost destroyed if they hadn't froze the virus spreading throughout my body but one day,one day the diseases will spread throughout my body and take control of my mind and when that time come's I have to grab my katana and stab myself before I lose my mind.

i went out of the inn and walked to the nearby bar and when i went in I was surprise to see almost all of them are .. Drunk!well except law,he was just sitting down lazily and drinking his sake somehow moderately or slowly and I sat across the table and ordered a really cold milkshake since it calms me down after a nightmare "Is their something bothering you ?you seemed troubled.." he said to me and I noticed I was still sweating a lot "ah yes you see It's quite hot around town...Aww is Captain Trafal-guy worried about me?I feel so flattered!" I said in a girly tone and ended the sentence with a high pitch girly scream which made him flinch a bit and I giggled like a mad man "You sound like a stupid woman Ms. Vine" he said and I wiped the tears on my eyes "Haha!stupidity runs in my blood trafal-guy!" I said and he rolled his eyes "It's Trafalgar and your in my crew aren't you suppose to call me captain?" he said getting impatient and annoyed "Meh your name is too mainstream I should stick with Trafal-guy it sounds more...unique how about Lawson for your first name or Traffy oh!oh!I know what about JUSTICE!since it's the same meaning as..." I said but when I looked around he wasn't their anymore and I frowned,why does he always walk out?!am I fucking that annoying?"I hate him..." I muttered under my breath and walked outside and noticed it was late afternoon.I went to the beach and sat down in the white sand, no. one seemed to be their and I needed to get to Wano quickly if I don't get their the diseases will unfroze any month or day,heck even any minute by now! "Mom what am I suppose to do?"

**Captain Justice!fufufufu if he was right next to me right now he would've killed me because I gave him a weird name but oh well...**

**Vine:Hey I like it..Captain Justice?but wait his a pirate not a effin marine!**

**Me:yeah yeah I know Vine...but hey you gave him a knew name neh?**

**Vine:i guess your right *sigh* I'm always losing arguments? hey can you at least let me win an argument?**

**Me:meh..i heard Law has this thing that makes him win...anyways bye minna!**

**Vine:*pout* also please do a review and Ms. Author MAKE ME WIN AN ARGUMENT!**


	6. skinny dipping and scars

**vine: Ms. author doesn't own one piece but Oda-san does!**

**Disclaimer: *glare* hey!i was suppose to...never mind here we have the sixth chapter of angel's kiss and demon's fire enjoy!**

Chapter 6:Skinny Dipping and scars *Vine's P.O.V*

I closed my eyes and let the warm breeze touch my skin and I took off my clothes and undergarments and dipped my self in the crystal blue water "VINE!VINE!" a voice rang in my head and when I opened my eyes I was not naked but I was in a white dress and everything was color white not a single spot of thing or person was their,only me and I saw a lady she had the same white dress but it had a really long sleeve that it touched the ground and she had beads on the middle,she had beautiful blonde hair but her eyes were blindfolded,all she did was raised her hand and waved at me and smiled as she walked closer her smile seemed to turn to a frown, she was holding a sharp sword and a scale of justice on her other hand "Justice shall prevail in this world..." she said and raised her scale,on the right scale was a live beating human heart and the other side was gold,real gold! "I shall replace his heart with yours!" she said and she got the sword and thrust it into where my heart is and that made me scream and my eyes shut close "VINE!VINE!" a voice rang through my ears that made my eyes open,it was Cris "Oh..Hey..." I said pulling my hair back and making my back lean at a big boulder,I sighed deeply "What happened?" I said and I crossed my arms "I was waking you up but it seemed as if you were on a coma plus your pulse was running low..why are you skinny dipping by the way?" he said and he turned red when he noticed I was naked "I like skinny dipping..It's rather more relaxing and free...Please hand over my clothes" I said calmly and I stood up not caring if their was a boy their and picked up my clothes and started wearing them "what time is it?" I said and I turned my heels and saw that he was on the ground with a bleeding nose but he managed to recover in a while and I helped him up, why are these guys getting fucking nose bleeds?! "What time is it?" i said to him as he covered his nose with a hankie "nine pm...captain flipped the switch when he saw that you weren't in your room.." he said and i laughed "aww captain justice cares for me how sweet!" i said in a fake girl tone which made him flinch "Yes because his the captain now let's get going before kills us" he said and we started walking back to the inn and saw Law lazily leaning on his door "... why were you not in your room?" he said lazily and I shrug "I did skinny dipping since the beach was so nice..." I said and I walked out before anyone could say anything.

How strange I just noticed that cris hasn't noticed my scar from my top back to my bottom back,i shrug at thought of it and wore a pair of boxers and a long sweat shirt and I hurriedly closed the lights and went to bed i tossed and turned every minute,I couldn't sleep after i saw 'Lady Justice' in my dreams,just what did that dream meant?I shrug and went out of my room and knocked at Law's door and it opened to reveal him half naked and I shrug "i know I'm asking too much but can I sleep in your room?I can't sleep at my bed" I said but he just raised an eyebrow and I smiled lightly "Just for tonight I could sleep at the couch or at the floor..I just don't want to sleep alone..I'll pay for my own room if that's the case.." I said and he simply nodded and let me in,Law took a big spacious room and he had a nice king's bed that made me want to jump on it but I knew I had to set my boundaries Law motioned me to sleep next to him "..Thank you.." i said with a warm smile which made him raise another eyebrow I don't smile warmly but when I do people always found it weird since i always kept a neutral expression I then fell asleep calmly.

Third person's P.O.V

Law stared at the red head girl next to him,he didn't know why he told her to sleep right next to him and she seemed very thankful that he let her sleep on his bed even if she volunteered to sleep on the couch heck even the floor,why couldn't she sleep?that made him wonder and she turned around and manage to hug Law "...I love you too..." she mumbled which made him surprise,Love?was she sleep talking?all she did was smile on her sleep and a small smile crept on his lips.

Vine's P.O.V

I woke up and raised an eyebrow,I was hugging Captain Justice?hope he doesn't get mad..he has a nice body by the way I smirk at the thought of it "..Stop smiling " he said with a yawn and he sat up rubbing his eyes and I smiled at him and said "You have a nice body by the way Captain Justice...you should show it more often" and I swear i saw him flinch at my comment which made me chuckle and i stretched normally and went out of the room without saying a word and went in the showers and closed my eyes as the cold water ran through my pale skin and went out and wore my baggy clothing since i hated wearing shorts and tight shirts.

I went down and sat at the end of the table and poked my food and chow down on it quietly "..Lady justice.." I muttered as i saw an old woman holding the same scales i saw in my dream or whatever and i pushed my plate away and started running outside to the old woman "Old lady can i ask you what those scales mean?" I said as i stared at her soft and warm brown eyes,her eyes widen "...Ah we call the bearer of this scales the Lady of justice.." she said simply "what is the scales and sword mean?" i said and she raised an eyebrow "well the scales symbolizes the equality of this world and the sword is use to slay men who disturb the equality of this world she place's a heart of man on the right scale and a chunk of gold on the says if you disturb the balance of this world she shall take your heart and place it on her scale." she said ending it with a sigh and I raised an eyebrow "w-what if you dream about her?" i said and she chuckled "it's more of a vision sweetheart if you dream about her she is showing how much time you have left in this world" she said and I stood their taken aback "..So what if she raises her sword and pierces your heart?" I said and she shrug "...then your disturbing the balance of this world,she is called lady justice for a reason either you must've done something that should never have been done in the first place but either way it's still a legend" she said and she continued walking "..the time I have left hm?" i said and I smiled "It means i only have some time or so till it unfreezes and I'll have to kill myself with a sword piercing my heart..." I muttered and I felt someone tap me in the back and I turned around and was shock to see who was their "... dr genivie?" I said

**Me:woah!we've got a cliff hanger coming up here..I have to put the story on hold for a bit I have TDR's coming up but after i do my work i promise i'll get a hold of my computer as soon as possible**

**Vine:aww do you want to know what happens in the next chapter?**

**Law:I'm sure they don't want to shall we get going?thank you for taking care of her ms. author**

**Me:*rolls eyes* Vine stop messing with meh notebook!oh your welcome law *evil smile* anyways see yah at the next chapter reviews please!**


	7. The doctor who helped me

**Disclaimer doesn't own one piece!**

**and here guys is the seventh chapter of angel's kiss and demon's fire,enjoy!**

Chapter 7:the doctor who helped me *Vine's P.O.V*

"What are you doing here?" i said and she smiled "...I already know the cure..." she said simply and I raised an eyebrow and said excitedly "what?" and she sighed but then I heard a voice yell and I turned my back but when i looked back to where my doctor was she was long gone "damn it..." i muttered and stomped to shachi and punched him very hard in the head "...rot in hell idiot!" i said angrily and Cris sweat dropped "uhh..he was um suppose to tell you that we were umm about to disembark..." he said and I rolled my eyes angrily "whatever" i said,my one choice of getting well and shachi ruined it all!I stomped my feet angrily when I went in and shove someone out of the way

"Is their something bothering you ?"

A cold voice rang through my ears and I turned around and saw captain 'Justice' lazily leaning on the wall "It's none of your fucking business trafalgar!now if you fucking leave me alone I will be very glad..." i simply said and I turned around and when i was about to march to my room and throw a big fit a cold hand stopped me and I turned around and Law had his stormy and cold grey eyes locked on my piercing blue ones "...Leave me be I hate it when i'm mad and people stop me to throw a fit." i said but he still didn't,he wants to play games ey?well I'll give him round one!I started to yell very loud and his eyes widen,i screamed so loud that he let go and covered his ears and he didn't wanted to grow deaf.i turned around and angrily stomped off to my room.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU SHACHI AND TRAFALGAR!" i yelled while throwing darts angrily on their pictures and I would always aim for his mouth since if he didn't have such a loud bickering mouth she would've known,I would've known!she even placed Captain Justice's picture since it was also partly his fault since if he hadn't order shachi to look for me I could've known either way the largest fault was law's and I gripped the dart so tight it broke and accidentally scratched my hand well not scratch it was kind of a deep wound already since I already broke five darts in a single hand since I held it too tight and no one dared to knock at my door since I bet they were too scared to be headshot with my dart ".. ?" a voice said and I glared at the door "..law" i growled silently but i still didn't answer and I heard another knock but i still didn't answer and then this time the knock was louder and I yelled "alright i fuckin damn get the damn fuckin door just shut the fuck up!" And I swear i heard him chuckle!blood dripped and when I opened the door he immediately saw my hand and dragged me to the infirmary without saying a word.

"let go of me"

He didn't respond and made me sit down the bed and grabbed a kit or something and examined my hand "..these need stitches and it's infected just what the hell were you doing in their?" he said as he grabbed some disinfectant and wiped off the blood on my skin "i'm plotting a plan to sink you and your crew and not to mention your stupid submarine in hell.."i said sarcastically and he chuckled as he started stitching my hand "...well what made you so mad at me and shachi?" he said and i shrug and avoided contact "..None of your fucking business..." I growled and after stitching he wrapped my hand with a bandage and i muttered thank you which he returned with a smirk as i was about to stood up law grabbed my hands and told me to sit back down and all I did was slapped him hard in the cheek "...I don't want to be in the same room as son of a bitch" I said and i stomped out of the infirmary and sat at my room,I didn't bother to come out all I did was cry my heart out not even Penguin was able to go in since whenever he does i would throw anything I had in my hand wether it was a book or something so he decided to just sleep somewhere else while I kept crying,my one chance of getting well and it's all gone!

"I WANNA GO HOME!"

i threw a really loud fit and people would knock at my door and tell me to shut the fuck up but either way I would throw something at the door to make them go away,the next few days I looked like a horrible didn't seem to knock on my door to get me out and I haven't ate for three days straight neither have I slept all I did was yell and throw a fit like a bratty child who wasn't able to get her favorite toy for her birthday,My face was so horrible!I had really dark eye bags much darker than captain Justice's bags and i gotten really thin and I was only in my loose shirt and boxers since I was too lazy to change and my face was puffy and red from all the crying and shit.

suddenly the door barge open and captain 'justice' was their in a angry face oh wait slash that furious face " !" I yelled in a sore voice and I made a flower vase appear and threw it at his face but he catch it and grabbed me by the shoulder "I won't forgive you till we get to the new world..." i said and he rolled his eyes "...No,we aren't going their yet...Now get change and get out of this room..." he said and i rolled my eyes and stood up and started stripping and i heard a fake cough and I rolled my eyes "...what?you hate how my body looks like?well screw you..." i said and I was only in my boxers and my whole body was bare my long red wavy hair manage to cover my scar.I put on my shirt and leather jacket,jeans,and leather boots and when i turned around law wasn't their anymore "..bastard.." i muttered and i went out my boots making sounds on the floor and i went in the galley and grabbed anything edible and started munching on it very slowly and Bepo went in "..we arrived at land..." he said and I nodded.I hope my doctor is here and if people block our conversation I will make sure they don't get to see the broad daylight ever again.

**woo!I'm back!my TDR was a big mess but whats done is done anyways..**

**Vine:hey it's the first time i didn't call him any name but Trafalgar..what an achievement!*clap*clap***

**Me:*sweatdrop* weird...anyways thanks for reading...**

**vine:make sure to give some reviews m'kay?**


	8. Lantern festival

**Disclaimer:i dont own one piece oda-san does *bow***

**Hex223: that might take some time for law to see her scar...you see Vine doesn't really wanna be pitied by people... **

Chapter 8:Festival *Vine's P.O.V*

"Oh it's a lantern festival" I said and I manage to 'forgive' Captain justice and Shachi and Law grabbed the pamphlet from me "..people say here that if you make a wish and light it up and make the lantern fly at exactly twelve o' clock it will come true!it's exciting right? I might let my wish come true..come on let's buy lanterns before they sold out" I said like a little kid and Captain Justice grabbed me by my shoulder "stay we have to still buy some supplies..." he said and I rolled my eyes "you owe me big time captain Justice you don't want me to throw a fit right here now do you?" i said and he grabbed me by the hand and said "You can't throw a tantrum when you have a sore throat.." he said and my eyes widen he was right I have a sore throat,I glared at him but he manage to return a sadistic first entered a bookstore and then a pharmacy and frankly his shopping took the whole day and i told him I could just make it appear out of my IM IM fruit but he said I don't want to rely on it and all and i told him he was so gay since he takes his shopping longer than a girl but he said "..i need to double check if i missed something out" and I sighed why was it so hard to come up with an excuse?the day went by rather slow.

We arrived at the inn and I said "can we share rooms captain Justice? I don't want to sleep alone..." and everyone was so surprise at my words even shachi and penguin had a nosebleed again "..whatever suits your boat " he said and I clapped my hands and smiled and we placed our stuff at the room and notice it was only one bed again "..aren't you feeling disturb that were sharing the same bed?" he said while putting his medical stuff at the table and I laughed "..we don't even like each other right?it's more of a friendly proposition...no worries i have no feelings for you Captain Justice..we'll always be nakama's!" i said with a grin "but if you do love me deep down in their then i am deeply sorry for friend zoning you..." i said and I went near him and kissed him in the cheek and he raised an eyebrow and I laughed "what? i just wanted to show how much i love my captain!as a nakama of course! nothing more nothing less!but you promise that none of us will fall in love with each other right?" I said and he chuckled and i raised my pinky "pinky promise.." i said childishly and he rolled his eyes and i glared at him and grabbed his pinky and he had no choice but to do it "promise" he said lazily and i smiled to him.

the night of the festival came and the streets was filled with colorful colors and confetti and I was wearing a nice Aqua blue kimono but law was only wearing his hoodie since he wasn't really into the whole celebrating thing but the other members we're all in festival garments except bepo..of course, I then started dancing in the middle of the streets with a couple of dancers,it reminded me so much of a festival at Wano and I couldn't help but join in,everyone cheered and it finally was the time for the lighting of the lanterns,I grabbed law's hand and gave him a lantern "..even the dark doctor has dreams..." I said with a smile which made him blink "..come on light it up and make a wish..." I said as I lit mine and he rolled his eyes lit his and I closed my eyes and made a wish and when the clock strike twelve all of us made the lanterns fly except law he was still holding his which made me raised an eyebrow "..aren't you suppose to make that fly?" I said and he smiled "..mine already came true.." he said and I raised an eyebrow and he turned around and waved at a girl in brown hair and the girl was almost in tears when she saw Captain justice.

" this is my girlfriend..Azura-ya"

**Me:DAMN GURL!anyways sorry for the late update i still have class' and exams are tomorrow...**

**Vine:i can't believe a sadistic and creepy bastard can get a girlfriend! just what the hell are you writing their!?**

**Me:oh i write shiz and stuff anyways i cant wait for the next chapter**

**Vine:remember to leave reviews m'kay?**


End file.
